


Visions of After the End

by Jeredu



Series: After the End [2]
Category: Tales of Destiny, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Art, Crossover, Gen, Not Fic, knowledge of either canon is not necessary, my illustrations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeredu/pseuds/Jeredu
Summary: Illustration gallery for Tales of After the EndIn which Leon really needs to learn to make some friends besides Chaltier (because the demon in his cursed sword doesn't count). Typical teenage rebellion and high treason aside, things maybe don't turn out as horribly as they could have when Leon is detained [adopted] by a soldier named Stahn who happened to be in the wrong place at the right time.A fusion crossover set in the Owari no Seraph universe.





	Visions of After the End

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these will be art FOR "Tales of After the End" which are not featured in the main story.

 

 

The Demon Chaltier

 

 

 

 

 Leon Magnus, now a Vampire, still has a constant companion in Chaltier.

 

 

 

 

 

The Demon Igtenos.  As of Chapter 11, we haven't properly seen his face yet.

 

 

 

 

 

Hugo Gilchrist, a Seventh Progenitor and in possession of the Demon Belserius.

 

 

 

 

"You just happen to want it, too. They can't wrap their heads around that."

(A different [or possibly future] take on a conversation between Chaltier and Leon regarding Leon's decision to give Chal a large degree of freedom)


End file.
